Brave Heart
Intro Brave Heart is a 6th season episode of House which aired on October 19th 2009. The team takes on the case of a reckless police detective who has a family history of sudden heart failure that killed his father, grandfather and great-grandfather all at age 40. Though House is not keen on diagnosing the patient without any detectable symptoms, the team, urged by Cameron, attempts to identify his condition so the detective can live without fear of dying young. Meanwhile, Chase is haunted by his actions in the Dibala case, and, Cuddy informs House that in order to get his medical license back, he will need to take medical students for rounds and he tries to get out of doing this. Recap While chasing a freerunner, a police detective suffers a terrible fall and lands on the pavement below. He is taken to the Princeton-Plainsboro emergency room and is assigned to Cameron. He only has a couple of broken bones and wants to be released. His partner says he is reckless because he thinks he is going to die by the age of 40, just like his father and grandfather. Wilson walks in on House in the living room, thinking he was doing something private. Wilson says he's going to set up a bed for him in the study so they can both have some privacy. Cameron brings the patient's case to House saying he's a genetic time bomb. House dismisses it as a coincidence and thinks Cameron only wants to take him because he's a single lonely guy. He doesn't want to take the case, but Foreman is still in charge so orders a battery of heart tests. Cuddy threatens to cut House's pay until he gets his medical license back. He can't do that until he does rounds with the medical students and she refuses to fake the paperwork. They find nothing wrong with the patient, so Foreman exhumes the body of the father and grandfather for examination of their DNA. Chase admits he's been having panic attacks about President Dibala whenever he's around the patient. Foreman tells him to confide in Cameron. The patient's ex-girlfriend comes to see House and tells him that the patient has a son he doesn't know about. House agrees to tell Foreman so they can test his genes too. House is having trouble sleeping in the new room, which used to be Amber's study. The DNA checks on the corpses don't show any conditions that could cause a premature heart attack. House has gone to complete his rounds. Foreman orders a test of the son's DNA. The son comes in but doesn't want to do the test. Cameron tells the mother he has to tell the patient about his son. House goes on rounds where a student says a patient should be released, but the patient immediately has an attack. However, it was only House pushing on the test button. The supervising doctor asks him to act like an adult. However, instead House pulls out the patient's urine tube, allowing it to spill all over the floor. The girlfriend breaks the news about the son to the patient, but he doesn't want to meet the son. He finally agrees to do so, and all the son wants is to do things with him, but the patient doesn't want him to get attached because he thinks he's going to die. The genetic tests are all fine. Chase is still distracted. House wants to discharge the patient, but Cameron resists. House gets Chase alone and tells him to talk to someone about what he did with Dibala. House goes to see the patient and lies to him, telling him he has Ortelli syndrome. Chase tells him its rare and is related to the adrenal gland. House prescribes navacin and tells him the technology to detect the problem wasn't around when his dad died. Houes goes back to his room at Wilson's but is still uneasy. He turns the light on suddenly, but all he sees is pictures of Amber. House thinks he hears voices, but finds Foreman pounding on Wilson's door. Foreman tells him the patient collapsed and died four hours after they discharged him. Foreman and House are both wondering what they did wrong. They haven't done the autopsy yet, but the body is being shipped to the hospital. Cameron wakes up early and finds Chase getting ready to visit the patient's girlfriend to tell her face to face about the patient's death. Cameron asks if he's okay because she put down Chase's strange behavior to the Dibala morbidity conference. He says he's fine and that he would tell her otherwise. They tell each other that they love each other. Foreman goes to start the autopsy with House in attendance. House wants to assist, but Foreman won't let him because he still isn't licensed. Foreman starts the incision, and notices that the patient is bleeding, which he shouldn't be. All of a sudden, the patient screams and gasps. House says the autopsy will have to wait. Despite the gasping, the patient's blood pressure dropped back down again. This and the bradycardia mimicked death. House wants to ignore the heart because it didn't help them. Foreman thinks it might be autoimmune, so House starts him on steroids. The patient is conscious and only remembers being in his laundry room, nothing after the collapse. House is having his hearing tested to see why he might be hearing things. The doctor suggests he might have to speak to brain specialist. House goes to Cuddy to tell her he might still not be ready to return to practice. Wilson finds House on the couch again, making excuses why he's not sleeping in his room. The patient is complaining his jaw hurts, but he has been given the maximum dose of painkillers. The patient gets out of bed to find something to extract his sore tooth and rips it out of his mouth. A dentist assessed the tooth and could find nothing wrong with it. Foreman tells the rest of the team that House isn't coming back soon. Foreman thinks it might be bone cancer causing a paraneoplastic syndrome. They agree to scan for a tumor. House goes back to his room, but is stil uneasy. He still thinks he hears something. He searches the room for it, but finally realizes it was just Wilson talking to himself as if he was still talking to Amber. The bone scans are clear, and Cameron asks Foreman what's wrong with Chase. He tells her to talk to Chase. House admits to Wilson he's been hallucinating - he's been hearing whispers and is going back to Mayfield Psychiatric Hospital. Wilson agrees. House tells him he knows it was Wilson whispering and Wilson said he knew House was just screwing with him. House comes back to work and goes back on rounds. However, Cuddy is there and wants to know why he keeps changing his mind. She asks to speak to him in the hall and they start arguing. One of the students realize that they are hot for each other. Bone cancer has been ruled out, and Chase is AWOL. Foreman and Cameron aren't talking to each other, so House goes to leave. However, House comes up with an idea hereditary sensory autonomic neuropathy type 1, a miscommunication between nerves. It would explain the bradycardia and why he thought he had tooth pain. Cameron goes to start the medication, but House goes to get Chase to do it. House finds Chase sleeping in the lounge. He tells him to go and administer the medicine to the patient no matter how much it scares him. Chase goes and asks the patient if he's ever killed anyone. He hadn't, but he notes that his fellow police officers have had widely differing reactions to it. All of a sudden, the patient loses control of his bowel movements. Chase stops the medication. Cameron suggests Wilson's disease and Foreman thinks the liver may be so far gone it didn't show up on tests. House is doubtful, but agrees to treatment. Chase goes to confession. When Chase tries to justify his actions, the priest counters that it's just as bad if a doctor kills his patient. The priest refuses absolution until Chase takes responsibility for his actions. However, Chase realizes that he will go to jail. Cuddy comes to tell House that she's faked the paperwork for his rounds requirement. Cuddy asks if he's okay and he says his concerns were just a false alarm. All of a sudden, House has another idea. He goes to the patient and tells him he's not going to die. He's realized that the patient has an aneurysm in his brain stem. It's been getting bigger, threatening to stop the signal from his brain to his heart. He tells the patient that they will be cutting into his brain and the brain of his son. He also realizes the patient's behavior is just due to the fact he doesn't want to be tied down. The patient and his son both recover from surgery. The patient goes to his son and offers to take him to a movie. Chase comes home to find Cameron reporting him as missing. Chase is drunk and Cameron wants to know what he's hiding.Chase says he just needed to be wasted and is fine now he moves to hug her but Cameron walks away. House is back in his room, this time with ear plugs. He starts talking to his deceased father. However, he yells at Wilson telling him the whole idea of talking to dead people is stupid. Wilson tells Amber that House is really getting better now. Title The title of this episode comes from the Mel Gibson film about the Scottish hero William Wallace. It may refer to one or more of the following: * The patient believes he has an uncurable heart condition, and, as such, he performs fearless feats because he no longer cares if he dies. *Chase tries to cover up his panic attacks, as he does not want to burden Cameron with the knowledge that he killed Dibala. http://es.dr-house.wikia.com/wiki/Corazon_Valiente